


At Your Feet

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony's been gone for two months dealing with SI emergencies. But he's finally coming home and Steve, for one, can't wait to see him again.





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Image: Steve kneeling at Tony's feet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505834) by MusicalLuna. 

> Also found on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477885)  
I really hope you like your gift! It was a lot of fun to work on and I really enjoyed it :)

Steve’s on his feet almost before the elevator doors open. No one would ever accuse him of being anything but eager- Nat’s called him a golden retriever more than once- but this is different. This is Tony being gone for _two _months and Steve knows- he _knows_\- that it was important, knows that it had been unavoidable but that doesn’t make it any easier.

It was only supposed to be a week. Tony was only supposed to do a quick tour to the major facilities and then he’d be home again. But first the factory in India hadn’t been up to code (and so Tony had been there until they passed their safety inspection) and then the office in Japan had caught fire (and so Tony had stayed until they had broken ground on the new building) and the testing grounds out in Australia weren’t paying their employees enough (and so Tony had stayed until everyone involved had been fired and he’d seen for himself that the new managers were both more competent and kinder) and, well, now it’s been two months since they last saw each other.

Steve thinks it probably would have been easier if he’d been allowed to masturbate.

It had been the second-to-last thing Tony had told him before he walked out the door (“You can’t touch yourself until I’m home, sweetheart.”), right before he told him that he loved him and would be back in a week. Tony doesn’t like to rely on things like cock cages. He likes to test Steve’s strength of will instead.

He’d lifted the ban on Steve touching himself after the first week had passed but Steve had held off. He wanted to be good, wanted to be good for _Tony_, and he could picture the look on Tony’s face when he realized that Steve hadn’t come. But one week had lengthened into two and then a month and then a month and a half and now Steve’s desperate.

He’d gotten to the point of considering giving up- had his pants around his knees- but then Tony had called him that morning, told him that he was in the airplane, told him that he was coming home and Steve had pulled his hand away hurriedly.

He hopes Tony likes it.

The doors slide open and Tony steps out, chattering to Nat about her Widow’s Bites. He looks good, hair rumpled like he’s been running his hands through it and dark grey suit with the blue tie just a little loosened. But then Steve sees the slight slump to his shoulders and the shadows under his eyes, deep enough that his concealer only mostly hides them.

“Tony,” he breathes out, so soft that he isn’t certain Tony hears him.

But Tony’s head snaps up, gaze landing on Steve. He smiles lazily. The tension leaves Steve’s body in one rush. “Hello, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs. “Have you missed me?”

“Tony,” he says again, not entirely certain he knows any other words.

Tony flashes a quick grin at Nat. “Pick this up again tomorrow?” he asks. “Or maybe the day after?”

Nat looks between the two of them with that irritatingly knowing gleam in her eyes. “How about you just call me when you’re done?” she says teasingly and disappears into the kitchen.

They’re silent for a moment, still standing on opposite sides of the common room. He thinks that Tony’s looking him over, just as he’s looking at Tony. He’s pretty sure that he knows what Tony sees- the desperation, the longing- because he’s seeing the same thing.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony sighs. “You’ve needed me, haven’t you? Why didn’t you say?”

Steve doesn’t answer that one because he knows that Tony would have come, would have dropped his company in a heartbeat and come flying to him. His people don’t deserve that sort of treatment. They deserve Tony’s full attention and Steve- Steve can’t take that away from them, no matter how badly he wants Tony home.

Tony cocks his head back toward the elevator. “Come on then,” he says and Steve scrambles after him. “Can you give me your safeword?”

“Watermelon,” Steve says immediately.

They enter the elevator and Steve immediately drops to his knees at Tony’s feet, relief coursing through him. This is what he’s wanted- what he’s _needed- _for two months. He curls his hand around Tony’s ankle, needing the reminder of touch that Tony’s here, he’s _home_. His form isn’t perfect; he’s shaking too badly for that. Tony doesn’t seem to mind though as his hand drops to Steve’s head. Steve whines, tipping his head forward to rest against Tony’s leg, as Tony gently cards his fingers through his hair.

“Shh,” Tony says softly. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

His eyes slide closed and he takes first one deep, steadying breath and then another. Tony’s home; everything’s going to be okay. He feels himself starting to drop into that fuzzy sort of headspace, his body going soft. Tony lets JARVIS know to take them to his penthouse but other than that, they spend the remainder of the elevator ride in silence.

“Sir,” JARVIS says apologetically as though he hates disturbing their peace. “The elevator has stopped.”

Tony pushes himself off the back wall. Steve’s hand slips from its grip on Tony’s leg and he blinks, startled from his reverie. “Can you stand, sweetheart?” Tony asks kindly. Steve nods resolutely but doesn’t refuse the helping hand he’s offered.

Tony pulls him into the bedroom and then leaves him standing there. Steve sways once but manages to keep from falling. He thinks that maybe he should kneel again but Tony hasn’t told him to so instead he just watches as Tony putters around the room- pulling off his tie, slipping his shoes off, leaving his jacket over a chair, undoing his cufflinks. Tony comes back eventually, still in his shirt and pants, and begins plucking at the buttons on Steve’s own shirt.

“I was good,” Steve says suddenly. He doesn’t really like to brag but it’s important to him that Tony knows.

Tony glances up at him, hands stilling on the buttons. “Sweetheart, you _are _good,” he replies like he thinks that Steve doesn’t know that he’s still good.

Steve shakes his head. “I was _good._” He sees the moment Tony gets it. His eyes go dark and dart down towards his pants.

“Yeah?” he breathes. “Were you good for me?” His hand slips between them to rub lightly at the bulge in Steve’s pants. He’s been hard since Tony stepped off the elevator and even this light touch has his cock aching to spill. He has to strain to keep from pulling away. Tony doesn’t like him to come without permission but it’s been _two months_ and he’s been waiting. He just wants to be told-

“Good boy,” Tony murmurs and moves his hand away. Steve sags. Tony just barely manages to get his arms around him in time to keep him from falling to the floor.

“I see,” Tony says. Steve has no idea what it is that Tony sees but it doesn’t matter because Tony smiles up at him, bright as the sun, and that’s the only thing that’s important at the moment.

Tony picks up his hands and leads him toward the bed. Happily, Steve follows and sits when he’s pushed down. “Shirt off,” Tony says. Steve unbuttons the last few buttons Tony hadn’t got to and slides the shirt off. He folds it neatly the way Tony likes it before handing it back.

“Thank you,” Tony says, placing the shirt on the dresser. He turns back and eyes Steve. “Let’s see about that reward, hmm?”

“Don’t need a reward,” Steve replies honestly. Tony’s the only reward he needs. Maybe that’s sappy but it’s the honest truth.

Tony flashes another quick smile at him. Steve’s chest warms. “I know you don’t,” Tony assures him, “but I want to give you one anyway.” He kneels there in front of Steve and begins working on his laces on the running shoes he hadn’t bothered taking off this morning, too keyed up to deal with his usual workout and shower after Tony’s call.

The pants are next. Tony’s careful to avoid brushing his cock as much as possible but it’s difficult, especially when dealing with the buttons. Steve tenses each time it happens, sure that he’s going to fail and come without permission. Tony just strokes the side of his hip each time, murmuring soft reassurances.

“Hips up, sweetheart,” Tony requests, tapping lightly at the pants. Steve arches up, Tony shimmies down both pants and boxers, and that’s that. Steve’s naked. Tony is not. They’ve done this before- the clothed/not-clothed thing- but something about it feels different this time. Maybe it’s because Tony’s not pushing him to his back, instead just running his hands soothingly along Steve’s thighs. Maybe it’s because Tony’s still on his knees. Tony’s always been sweet, has always spent more time worrying about Steve than himself, but _this_\- down on his knees, actively taking care of him- is new.

Tony glances up at him, gives him a sweet smile, says, “You can come in my mouth.” Then he ducks down, gets his mouth around the head of Steve’s cock, and sucks. Steve arches off the bed and-

He means to last longer. But it’s been so long and Tony’s mouth is so good around him, all hot and wet, and he comes almost instantly. It seems to last forever even as it seems to take no time at all. Tony takes it all, swallowing placidly as Steve spills down his throat. It’s good- too good- and Steve’s world goes white.

He comes back to Tony stroking his hair. At some point, they’ve moved further up the bed and his head is resting on the pillows. Tony’s propped on his side next to him, still dressed. Steve’s still hard but that’s no big surprise. It’s been two months and he’s been capable of going multiple rounds ever since he got the serum.

“There you are,” Tony says with a smile. “Feel better?”

Steve nods but doesn’t leave it there. “Wanna make you feel good too.”

“You sure? I wouldn’t mind if you just want to go to bed.” Tony’s face is worried like he’s maybe afraid that anything more will be too much for him. It makes Steve feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He’d never had this before Tony came along. Sometimes, in the small hours of the morning when Tony’s sleeping curled up beside him, he thinks he’ll never have it again, that Tony is it for him. The thought doesn’t really scare him, just feels inevitable much the same way that falling into a relationship together had.

“Come on, Shellhead,” he says lightly, coming further up out of his headspace. “I know you’ve been dying to ride this dick since you left.”

Tony laughs, the way he always does when Steve says something even remotely dirty (he blames it on Steve’s boy-next-door looks). For a moment, he thinks Tony’s going to turn him down again but then Tony stands and starts working on his shirt. Steve props himself up on his elbows and watches. It’s not like Tony’s turning it into some sort of striptease but there’s always something wonderfully illicit about watching him take off his suits. The world gets to see Tony as powerful and immaculate in his three-piece suits but this- this messy hair, half-undressed gorgeous man- that’s all for Steve.

Tony’s as meticulous with his own clothes as he was with Steve’s only minutes earlier. He disappears into the closet, presumably to hang up his shirt and slacks which he hates ironing almost as much as he hates paperwork, and comes back out dressed only in a pair of soft silk panties. Steve lets out a soft whine, his cock stiffening even more. He loves these panties, loves that Tony got them just for him, loves the red and white stripes in the front and the white star on the blue background in the back.

His mark is on Tony and he loves that.

Tony ignores him as he walks to the dresser and pulls out two scarves. “Hands on the headboard,” he orders. Steve obeys, watching with interest as Tony fixes his wrists to the bed with the two scarves. They’re not restraints- not truly, but that’s not the point. The point is that each scarf alone costs well over $1000 and it takes more effort for Steve to not tear them. It’s another one of Tony’s little games, like testing his willpower instead of using a cock cage. Steve doesn’t mind. He knows that this is Tony’s way of letting Steve end their games whenever he wants- not that he ever would. He loves being at the mercy of one of the most powerful men in the world. He’s glad to give himself completely, body and soul, to him.

Steve catches a glimpse of a large, damp spot right in the middle of the star when Tony turns to get the lube out of their bedside table. He wonders when Tony opened himself up. He wonders what Tony has planned that makes him think they’ll need more lube.

“Just in case,” Tony says when he turns back and sees Steve staring at his ass. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to get me wet.”

“Looks like you’re already wet,” Steve observes.

Tony shoots him a sharp look and lightly swats at his left pec. “Cheeky,” he mutters.

“Guess you’ll just have to fuck the sass outta me, huh.”

“That would be impossible,” Tony retorts, swatting his right pec. “I could try for the rest of my life- rest of _your _life, for that matter- and you’d still be sassy.”

“Well then,” Steve says dryly. “Maybe I’m just crusin’ for a brusin’.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Do you want to eat me out or not?” He drops the lube next to Steve’s head and then hands him a hard rubber ball in case he needs to stop. Steve’s only ever used the ball once and it wasn’t even really for him- it had been because he’d seen Tony getting nervous when he had begged for a harder beating than what Tony normally wanted to give him.

“I’ll be good,” Steve promises.

“I know you will be,” Tony says, dropping the annoyed act and smiling at him. He does a quick little shimmy that pushes his panties down off his hips, sliding down his legs, and neatly steps out of them. For a second, Steve’s worried that Tony’s going to pick those up and throw them in the laundry, leaving him alone on the bed but Tony does nothing of the sort. He just climbs up on the bed next to his head and swings a leg over so that he’s straddling Steve’s shoulders. “Still good?”

Steve nods eagerly, as much as he can in this position, and starts to reach for Tony’s hips to pull him down. The scarves tug him back and he groans. Above him, Tony quivers.

“Patience,” Tony murmurs.

“I was patient,” Steve points out. “For two months. So would you hurry up and sit on my face?”

Tony laughs brightly and moves forward so that his hole is right there, right over Steve’s mouth. It’s already open and glistening with lube. Steve wants to get his mouth on it desperately, wants to lick Tony open further, hear him scream with pleasure. He licks his lips, whispers, “Come on, _please_.” He sees Tony glance down and smile fondly. Then Tony rolls his hips just a little and his gorgeous, pink hole is close enough for him to arch up and lick.

“Oh,” he whispers, surprised at the taste of the lube.

“Apple pie,” Tony sighs, lifting up off of him slightly. “Reminded me of you.”

Steve can’t stop the way his mouth curls into a grin. “Apple pie,” he murmurs. “Perfect.” He licks again, rolling the taste around in his mouth as Tony moans. It’s not the best thing he’s ever tasted- flavored lube rarely is- but it’s certainly not bad.

Tony drops his hips down, close enough that Steve doesn’t have to strain to reach him. He presses a wet kiss to the rim, gently sucking as it softens for him. Tony keens, makes a small, aborted thrust into the air. A small thrill goes through him. _He _made Tony feel good; _he _made him sound like that. Tony’s weight sinks further onto him and Steve feels himself start to slip back under into that fuzzy space.

He drags his tongue over the small furl slowly once and then again, feeling it loosen up. Tony moans, shifting above him, and Steve lets out an answering groan. _Let me love you_, he thinks. _Let me make you feel good._ Tony presses down against his tongue and it slips inside, spearing directly into the soft skin. The apple pie taste is stronger here and he licks it out, determined to find every spot where it’s been.

He pulls back, takes a deep breath, slurs, “Taste good.”

“Did I tell you that you could stop?” Tony gasps. Steve whines; he wants to be good. He presses another sucking kiss to Tony’s rim before licking back inside. He soothes the shuddering muscles and Tony grinds down to sit more solidly on him. It’s perfect- the weight of Tony on him, holding him down where he’s wanted. He’s nothing more than a thing to make Tony feel good and it’s the best feeling he’s ever had. He luxuriates in that feeling, the sense that the only thing that matters is how Tony feels.

He wants to make it even better so he pulls his tongue out, catches the rim between his teeth and sucks at the sensitive skin. Tony cries out, rocking his hips forward. Steve wishes his hands are free so he could pull him back down and keep him there but he has to wait until Tony’s settled before he can suck again. He traces his tongue in small, growing circles, pleased at how Tony’s moans grow in volume. He switches between the two motions, sucking and laving until he sees Tony’s hands come up to grasp at the headboard just so he can hold himself upright. It’s then that he thrusts his tongue up, wiggling it as far into Tony’s hole as he can. He can’t quite reach Tony’s prostate but he can get pretty damn close, close enough that Tony lets out a soft scream before he pulls off of Steve’s tongue entirely and rises up on trembling knees.

“No,” Steve moans, hands grasping weakly in their bonds. He knows that Tony can come on nothing but his tongue, _wants_ him to come on nothing but his tongue. But Tony’s sitting up now. He can see Tony’s pretty hole, see how it’s pulsing, twitching in time with his heartbeat. It’s dripping wet now, sloppy and open, exactly how Tony wanted it, and he smiles in satisfaction.

Tony holds himself there above Steve, gasping for breath and still holding onto the headboard. When he can breathe steadily, he moves back to settle against Steve’s stomach. He’s the prettiest thing Steve’s ever seen and he tells him so. Tony smiles wryly. “Aren’t I supposed to be telling _you _that?” he asks.

Steve’s never much held for convention and so he shrugs as best he can. Tony’s eyes turn soft and he presses a warm hand to his jaw. Steve turns his face into it and kisses his palm softly, the last lingering bit of tension draining from his body.

“So good for me,” Tony says. He leans forward, his hands dropping to the sides of Steve’s head, and kisses him gently. Steve’s eyes flutter closed. It’s innocent and closed-mouthed- Steve’s breathing Tony in more than kissing him- but it’s still perfect. _Tony’s_ perfect. They stay like that for a long moment, reassuring each other that they’re both here, together. Finally, Tony pulls away and quickly kisses his cheek before sitting up fully.

Slowly, feeling like he’s swimming through molasses, Steve blinks his eyes back open. He smiles hazily up at Tony. “There you go,” Tony says and reaches for the lube. He slicks his hand up and then slides three fingers into himself, whether it’s to check if he’s still open enough or if he just can’t resist, Steve isn’t sure.

Then Tony’s pulling his fingers out and reaching for Steve’s cock. It takes him a moment to find it without looking but he manages it. He pulls it with long, sure strokes, slicking it over and over. Beneath him, Steve arches his hips, trying to get ever closer. He doesn’t realize that he’s mumbling Tony’s name repeatedly until Tony himself lays a finger over his lips.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he mutters. “This is gonna be good for you. _I’m _gonna be good for you.”

Steve wants to tell him that he’s already good for him but Tony’s shifting back then. He positions the head of Steve’s cock at his hole and sinks down on it, taking him in one smooth slide. Steve throws his head back into the pillows and groans. Tony’s hot and wet and so, _so _tight inside. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt, which he knows he thinks that every single time Tony rides him but it’s true every single time.

Tony leans forward to brush another kiss across his lips. Then he braces his hands on Steve’s chest and rises up on his knees, letting Steve’s cock slide out of him until only the head’s still inside. He holds himself there, one hand moving to pull at his own cock, as Steve whimpers.

“Tony, _please_,” he sobs.

Tony just tuts and flicks at his nipple. Steve’s nipples have always been sensitive and the flick sends sensation jolting through his body. His hips jerk up. Tony’s clearly not expecting it as Steve’s cock thrusts balls-deep into his body. His head drops back and he screams. Fear sluices through Steve, making him wonder if it was too much, if he’s hurt him, but then Tony rolls his neck forward so he can look at him. His brown eyes are dark and gleaming, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Again,” he orders.

Steve thrusts again, pulling his knees up and planting his feet so Tony can lean back against his legs. He tries to make his thrusts long and slow, the way Tony likes, thinks he’s succeeding based on how Tony’s hand on his cock speeds up. He plants his feet more firmly, tries a new angle. Tony shudders and moans, hand stilling.

“There,” Tony pants. “Just- please- there.”

He can do that.

He slams his hips up, careful to keep gliding over Tony’s prostate. Tony pinches at his nipple, making his hips jerk again. Then Tony leans forward and suddenly, there’s a warm, wet mouth on his nipple, licking and nipping lightly. His stomach clenches and he thrusts wildly upward. Tony worries at the peak with his teeth, teasing it until Steve feels like it’s swollen and throbbing. Tony sits back up, a self-satisfied look on his face. His hole tightens and Steve groans loudly. “Can I-” he begins, sure that he can’t hold his orgasm off for much longer.

“Not yet,” Tony tells him. He holds down on Steve’s hips, stilling him. Steve can’t bite back his whimper at the loss of friction. After a moment, Tony pushes down until Steve’s completely seated in him, balls pressed against his ass. He rolls his hips in small, slow circles, grinding against Steve’s pelvis. Steve’s hands clench and unclench on the headboard. He’s desperate to rip them free so he can move Tony the way he wants but that’s not allowed.

Tony leans down again, this time mouthing against Steve’s neck as he continues to circle his hips. His teeth aren’t nearly so gentle on the skin of his neck as they were on his chest but it doesn’t matter. Tony’s tried before and it seems that he’s physically incapable of marking him for longer than a few minutes. But the fact that Tony wants to, wants to claim Steve as his before the world…

“Love you,” he says desperately. “Love you, love you, love you-”

He’d keep going if he could but Tony’s mouth comes down on his, licking into him wildly like he can claim Steve like this. Steve kisses him back, meeting his tongue with his own, pushing back into Tony’s mouth to thrust into it the way he wishes he could thrust into his body. He loves fucking Tony but he thinks that if Tony were to come to him tomorrow and tell him that he never wants to have sex again, just have kisses and cuddles, he’d be perfectly okay with it because Tony- wonderful, intelligent, _beautiful_ Tony- is all he’ll ever want.

“Love you too,” Tony mumbles against his mouth. “Love you _so much_.”

There’s a hand fumbling at his, tugging the scarf off first one hand and then the other. Steve goes still, not sure what Tony wants. “Tony-” he says uncertainly.

“Fuck me,” Tony says. “Please, Steve, sweetheart, fuck me.”

His hands come up to support Tony’s back as he rolls them over. Then he pushes one of Tony’s legs out wider, making a space for himself. The other, he hitches up over his hip. Tony’s left hand wraps around the headboard like Steve’s had only moments earlier. His right makes grabby motions at Steve until he holds onto it, pressing it down into the mattress.

He drives in hard and Tony’s back arches, eyes closing as they roll back, mouth open in a silent shout as his breath is knocked out of him. Steve fucks into him, pace brutal, desperate to come, desperate for _Tony _to come. Tony shakes against him, arching up to meet him each time he thrusts. He’s babbling, telling Steve how good he is, how big he is, how he’s filling Tony up perfectly. The words wash over Steve, bringing a sense of warmth and peace with them. He presses sloppy kisses to Tony’s neck, marking him high enough that his fancy collars won’t be able to hide it.

“Love you,” he says again. Sometimes he thinks that he’ll never be able to say it enough. He presses against Tony’s ass and grinds his hips circularly, never pulling out more than an inch. Tony’s hand comes down off the headboard, clutching first at his back, then moving down to his ass, and finally slip between them to stroke his cock. As he moves, his fingers brush against where Steve has him stuffed full and they both let out twin moans.

“I could,” Steve tells him. “If you want it. I could fill you further. I could make it so good for you.”

Tony’s hole contracts around him- Steve moans- and he opens his eyes. They’re blown nearly black, only the barest trace of brown visible around the rim of his pupils. “You’re already so good,” he gasps. “You’re the _best_. Steve- sweetheart- can you come for me? Let me feel you come.”

Steve’s hips jerk once- twice- and then he’s coming so hard he thinks he might collapse on Tony. Tony arches up under him one last time and then he’s spilling warm between them. His hole clenches down hard, pulling Steve into a second orgasm. Steve yells, his cock pulsing in Tony’s ass as he rocks forward, pushing his come deeper into Tony’s body.

As they both come down, he continues rocking his hips lazily, chasing the last dregs of his orgasm. Only after he’s pulled every bit of pleasure out of Tony’s body that he can, does he start to pull out.

Tony pats his back. “Plug,” he says simply and Steve leans over to the nightstand and fishes Tony’s favorite plug out of the top drawer. He pulls out fully and immediately teases the plug in, keeping his come inside. Tony gasps softly, fingers catching on Steve’s wrist.

“Bath?” Tony asks as Steve collapses on his back next to him. Steve shakes his head.

“Stay here. Sleep,” he slurs, head still a little fuzzy.

Tony hums considering. “Can I at least wipe you down?”

He nods. A moment later, Tony’s weight leaves the bed. Steve has the briefest thought of rolling onto his side to watch Tony go but he’s too tired. The last two months have been hell for him and he’s emotionally exhausted. His eyes slip closed, mind drifting, only realizing that he’s fallen asleep when he feels a warm, wet washcloth on his stomach.

He blinks his eyes open and raises his head just a little to see Tony kneeling beside him, gently wiping his own come from where it smeared on Steve’s stomach and then moving to clean the lube and come from his cock. He looks like he’s already wiped himself down; Steve vaguely regrets that he couldn’t do that.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Tony says lowly. “You can sleep. I know it’s been rough on you.”

“I’m hungry,” Steve replies instead.

Tony chuckles. “Yeah, you would be. Sounds like you’re starting to come back up.” He drops the washcloth on the nightstand and stands. “I’ll be right back, okay? Not going anywhere.”

He disappears into the hallway, walking with only a slight limp. A moment later, Steve hears him rummaging around in the fridge. He waits patiently for Tony to come back, awareness slowly filtering back in. Tony’s back within minutes, a bowl full of strawberries and banana slices in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

“Can you sit up for me?” he asks, waiting until Steve’s fully seated against the headboard to open the water bottle and hand it to him. He settles on the bed next to him, pressed along his side. Steve finishes the water and then tilts his head against Tony’s shoulder. Tony wiggles his arm out from between them and drapes it across Steve’s shoulders. He lets it rest there for a second before bringing his hand up and carding it through Steve’s hair.

“Lotta tension in your back, Winghead,” Tony says softly. Steve knows what he’s asking, knows that he wants to know if Steve wants a massage.

“Tomorrow,” he says just as quietly. “For now- food and sleep.”

“Food and sleep,” Tony repeats. “I can do that.” He presses a quick kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve says and offers him the last strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my darling beta darkrosewhite


End file.
